One Week
by BamfIsAwesome
Summary: A song fic using the chorus parts from Barenaked Ladies' 'One Week'. Feel free to ignore it, just a little fun randomness focusing on Sonic and Knuckles' friendship-- If you can call it that.


**My second Sonic fic, first sort-of songfic. It's a miss-match of several universes and a Sonic/Knuckles friendshipper using the chorus parts from the Barenaked Ladies' '**_**One Week**_**'. I didn't specify whether it was Eggman or Robotnik, since I couldn't decide, so I've left it unclear for the reader to choose. Can't understand what I mean? You soon will!**

* * *

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

Some way to the left of Station Square, situated in the Mystic Ruins, a standoff was taking place. Forest green was being bored into by deep violet.

_Cocked your head to the side and said, "I'm angry"_

The Guardian only stated the obvious when he didn't think the speedster was paying attention to the seriousness of the situation. Said speedster just smirked as the echidna's eyes narrowed. Tails intervened, "Come on, Knuckles, it wasn't Sonic's fault. Besides, I can fix it, easy!"

_Five days since you laughed at me saying "Get that together, come back and see me"_

'That' being the biplane. Knuckles was ticked off at having spent two days with "That damn hedgehog!" anyway, and the knowledge that Tails still couldn't even get him back to Angel Island was doing nothing for his mood.

_Three days since the living room_

In Tails' workshop/house, Amy and Cream were cleaning up the mess made when Sonic pushed their 'guest' a little too far. Both girls turned to each other, and Amy spoke up. "Tails had better fix the Tornado, and soon. Or I'll be _kicking_ Knuckles back to his island!"

_I realized it's all my fault but couldn't tell you_

Up on the roof, Sonic was taking the mother of all guilt trips. He'd had no reason to say any of that to Knuckles, yet he did. He'd been purposefully hurtful, trying to get to weak spots, making vicious verbal assaults. And what exactly had the echidna done?

He'd broken the toaster.

The _toaster!_

By accident!

The hedgehog yelled at himself, "I don't even _like_ toast!" Knuckles had spent his entire life on an uninhabited Island, without any domestic technology; there was no way he could be held responsible for what happened with a kitchen appliance he'd never even seen before! Then, what Sonic had said about parents…

He shook his head. He couldn't go and apologise, not now. He got within one hundred feet and he'd get his skull smashed in. He just had to wait this out, wait until Knuckles simmered down enough to not lash out at the mere mention of the hedgehog's name, all the while being tortured by his conscience.

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me_

Everyone was standing outside Tails workshop, watching the fox fly Knuckles back to Angel Island, his words still ringing in a certain supersonic hedgehog's ears.

_"I shouldn't have gone near it in the first place. Besides, in light of what you said, I pretty much overreacted." _Overreacted!?! After what he'd said!?

_"I've never even _had_ parents, it shouldn't have wound me up so much."_ Still, now Sonic knew he could head up there and deliver a sincere apology anytime. Just… not quite yet. After all, the guy had forgiven him and his pride was intact. Well, Sonic's pride. That Knucklehead had gone to a lot of effort to say what he did, because he was grateful for their efforts to help him. The argument had still been totally uncalled for, and a "Sorry" would eventually burst forth; but for now, why rush? Sonic's buddies were always getting at him for being impatient, after all.

_But it'll still be two days 'til I say I'm sorry._

**

* * *

**

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

Violet eyes bore into green, utterly incredulous. He was completely unaware of the missiles and bombs being navigated around by the skilled pilot, the wind whipping up his dreadlocks, the fact that if he didn't start paying attention he could well get thrown of the biplane's wing. All that mattered were the words uttered by that hedgehog.

_Threw your arms in the air and said, "You're crazy!"_

He nearly did fall off then, but his reflexes were quick and his centre of balance easy to regain. Sonic just flashed that trademark, infuriating grin. "Well, thank goodness for that! If I wasn't, Knucklehead, this'd probably never work." Joking. That hedgehog was _joking._ Now, of all times!?

_Five days since you tackled me_

"Hey!" The startled hedgehog cried as he flew through air with a fox and an echidna, the one responsible for the fact they were flying-- falling now-- through the air. "What's the big dea--" He was cut off as a missile caused the biplane to explode. "Oh." He said, rather sheepishly. "Thanks Knu-- hey!" Tails whirred his namesakes and flew up, whilst Knuckles kicked off of Sonic to glide. The hedgehog had no way to alter his course, and by the time the three of them realised that it was a bit too late.

_I've still got the rug burns on both my knees_

Sonic groaned as he picked himself back up. "Sonic! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Tails concerned face was ignored as the hedgehog dusted himself off and shot a glare at Knuckles as he came in to land.

_It's been three days since the afternoon_

"IF WE SURVIVE THIS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Sonic had to admit, this has not been a part of his brilliant plan. Ah, well. Speeding through corridors, clutching both friends' wrists with the rest of them dangling off behind him, as Sonic outran a steady flow of lava, skidding underneath closing metal doors, listening to an infuriatingly calm voice counting down-- it wasn't like they'd never done this before. Although, the hedgehog grimaced, an irate Knuckles always made good on his promises… this was (fortunately) the first time he'd threatened to kill him. And something told him it would probably be the last.

_You realized it's not my fault, not a moment too soon_

Tails breathed a sigh of relief as Knuckles put Sonic back down. He had-- at the last minute-- talked Knuckles into seeing that Sonic couldn't have known that their round, megalomaniac nemesis had combined lava and a self-destruct sequence especially for them. The royally pissed-off Guardian still thought the reckless speedster's plan had been plain kamikaze, so the hedgehog didn't make it out without a few decent-sized bruises to show for it.

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me_

Ah, yes. He'd forced it out of the ungrateful echidna: he was no longer on the Guardian's personal 'Wanted' list. So okay, not for that _particular_ life-threatening stunt anyway. Still, they were back on 'I-won't-punch-you-when-you-come-within-five-feet-of-me' terms and all was well. For now.

_And now I sit back and wait 'til you say you're sorry._

* * *

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

Expectant green met reluctant violet. He knew this was deserved, so he beat back his pride and just said it.

_Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry_

Chaos, why was that so hard? Fortunately, he wasn't the only one who had trouble forcing out an apology. Knuckles made a mental note to ask Tails about it, one day.

_Five days since I laughed at you and said_

Knuckles wasn't liking this one bit. Firstly, that hedgehog was _laughing_, which in the echidna's experience was never good. Secondly, he'd just opened his mouth to speak. Very, very **bad**.

_You did just what I thought you were gonna do_

Sonic's mirth evaporated as quickly as it came. He should have listened to Tails' quiet warnings, but no. _Me and my big mouth._ He thought, _Every damn time!_ Until a red blur took up his vision; then the only thing his mind had time to process was _Oh cr--_

_Three days since the living room_

Sonic and Knuckles were sitting outside, looking mildly bemused. Mainly because Amy had just kicked them out of the house, stating that she didn't want "you two insensitive lugs making even more of a mess than there was before!" Well… they supposed the whole 'trash the living room whilst trying to kill/not be killed' routine was starting to get a little old.

_We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?_

It was decided: Sonic shouldn't have laughed, but Knuckles shouldn't have reacted so violently (literally). But then, that was the basis of their relationship, wasn't it? Sonic did something rude and immature, and Knuckles blew his top over it. Tails had pretty much gotten used to it; it wasn't like it was going to change anytime soon.

_Yesterday you just smiled at me_

Sonic returned the lopsided smirk to his friend's retreating back. Yes, they were friends, no matter what they did to each other. Even if Knuckles would never admit it.

'_Cause it'll still be two days 'til we say we're sorry._

_It'll still be two days 'til we say we're sorry._

_It'll still be two days 'til we say we're sorry._

_Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie._

* * *

**LOL, just a smidgeon of randomness for ya. I just had to have that last bit of the song in there, couldn't resist! R & R. No flaming, capiche? I don't want **_**anyone**_** saying 'this is a load of crap'. No likey, no ready, comprende? Show a little respect.**

**~Your Friendly Neighbourhood Bamf**


End file.
